Gaara meets Ronald McDonald
by SilverKitsune234
Summary: Gaara and kankuro go to McDonalds and chaos reins. read! REVEIW! killer clown! oneshot CRACK!


-1**OMG! My first one-shot! And its funny to! I don't know who else thinks this…but I hate Ronald McDonald. He is creepy. I hate the whole McDonalds crowd. Like I went there with my friends on a half day and he wouldn't leave me alone until I gave him a high five! Eek! Now read on!! (AU'ish)**

Gaara was sitting on the couch waiting for Temari and Kankuro to wake up. He was hungry. He heard stirring upstairs and sat up. Temari came down the stairs and went into the kitchen. Gaara walked over to her and looked at her. "Im hungry." he said. She saw Gaara next to her and screamed. "You scared me Gaara. Look in the fridge." Gaara turned and opened the fridge. Everything was covered in pudding, spaghetti, and orange juice. "Everything is covered in Orange juice and food." said Gaara. Temari looked into the fridge and cringed. "Kankuro." she muttered as said sand nin walked down the stairs.

"Morning all! What's to eat?" he smiled and sat down at the table. "You spilled stuff in the fridge you idiot!" screamed Temari. Gaara looked ready to kill. "You idiot." hissed Gaara, sand swirling around him. Temari and Gaara ran into the living room and hid behind the couch. "You idiot! You doomed us all!" whispered Temari. "Im sorry! what do we do?" he whispered back. They heard Gaara enter the room and panicked. An idea popped into both of their heads and they gasped. "McDonalds!" they both said jumping up.

"Were going to McDonalds!" said Temari as Kankuro sighed. "can we get cookies on the way home?" asked Kankuro. Temari thought about it and nodded. "Yay!" he yelled and ran out the door followed by Gaara. The two brothers ran down the street towards breakfast while Temari stopped to look at a shop window. "Hey guys, take some money and go! I want to look in this store." said Temari, sending a twenty flying towards them on a gust of wind. Kankuro grabbed it and dashed after Gaara. They ran through the door and went up to the counter. They ordered and paid, then went to find seats.

They found a window seat and sat down. Gaara unwrapped his cheeseburger and was about to eat when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Hey kiddo! Give Ronald a big hug!" he whipped around saw a giant clown laughing. "Oh my god!" he screamed and jumped up. "What do you want?" asked Gaara backing away. "I just want to be your FRIEND!" yelled the clown. Kankuro got behind him and whispered, "run!" They both ran by the clown and behind a nearby booth. "What do we do?" hissed Kankuro. "Kill it." said Gaara.

Kankuro nodded and they both peeked out from behind the booth. "Get ready to die clown!" screamed Gaara. The clown slowly turned smiling an evil smile. "Not while I have a hostage!" he hissed, pulling a My little pony plushie from behind his back. Kankuro and Gaara gasped. "That is my toy!" growled Gaara sand drifting around his again. "Not until I get my hug, little boy!" the clown laughed maniacally. Gaara sent sand out and grabbed the toy. It flew back to the two brothers and leaped towards the door.

Kankuro tried to pull it open but it was locked. "No one leaves without giving Ronald McDonald a hug!" and he pulled out a small silver whistle. He blew it and two figures looked out of the darkness near the fries. "May I introduce the Hamburglar and the Purple nugget!" he screamed. sand grabbed the nugget and Gaara attempted sand coffin. The purple nugget pulled out a chainsaw and destroyed the sand coffin, then jumped at Gaara. "Die!" Gaara grabbed a handful of ketchup and sprayed the purple nugget.

It withered and screamed. "My beautiful purple color!" he screamed and melted into the ketchup puddle. Kankuro was dueling with the Hamburglar. He knocked him down and ran towards the door. "Gaara come on!" he yelled. He touched the door and tried to open it again, but it wouldn't budge. The Hamburglar stood up and drew a flaming sword from his side. Kankuro grabbed a tray from the pile and charged the Hamburglar. They sword and shield clashed and Gaara faced the clown. "We end this now." he said. He sent sand swirling towards him and it hit the clown full force. he flew backwards into the soft drink rack and coke pooled around the clowns body. He staggered up and glared at Gaara. "HUG!"

He lunged at Gaara as Temari walked though the door. everyone froze. "Burger, no swiping." she screamed and the Hamburglar slunk back towards the fries. She turned to the clown and yelled "Creep-Banishing-no-jutsu!" and the clown disappeared in a puff of smoke. She turned to Kankuro holding a tray and panting, then to her redhead brother clutching a My Little Pony covered in ketchup and sand. She sighed. "Lets go home." she said. The two brothers grabbed their food and toys and exited the evil clown's domain.


End file.
